When troubleshooting or installing machines and systems, technicians typically use handheld devices for basic fault finding and field service work. These devices can generally be used to troubleshoot electrical, mechanical, or other problems in, or confirm proper installation of, a wide array of industrial and household devices, such as electronic equipment, motor controls, domestic appliances, power supplies, and wiring systems. For proper diagnosis during troubleshooting, or when confirming proper installation of a device or system, technicians frequently make multiple measurements of various types, including voltage, current, resistance, and other measurements.
Recently, more extensive measurement functionality and data storage have been incorporated into handheld measurement tools. Some measurement tools are now capable of displaying readings from remote measurement modules and storing measured data. However, integration of multiple measurement modules into an overall measurement system remains difficult.